Lightning
by Anonymously Truthful
Summary: 1-chapter random thingy I thought of. Kacey forces Stevie out in the thunder and lightning storm to face her fear. But why is Stevie getting SO freaked out? Revised summary: People begged, so I am adding more chapters. The idea is still the same, though : Changed rating from K to T. Zander & Stevie close friendship, but not dating.
1. Chapter 1

...

A/N: this is my first HTR fanfic, so tell me how you like it (: btw does anyone know: Zander or Xander?

***3rd Person POV***

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Stevie jumped a little, but kept playing her base, now a few beats off.

"Hold on a minute," Kacey said. She turned to Stevie. "Are you... Scared of thunderstorms?" Stevie shook her head, but once lightning struck again, she started nodding.

"At least the storm isn't close." Nelson said. Kacey stood up straighter: she had an idea.

"Hey Stevie, is there a reason why you're scared of these storms?" Stevie looked at Zander the shook her head. Kacey clapped once. "Then the best way to overcome your fear is to go out and stand in the storm!"

Stevie shook her head violently. She grabbed Zander's hand and squeezed. Hard. "Kacey, I don't think that's the best idea..." Zander said, looking at Stevie's terrified expression.

"Nonsense!" Kacey exclaimed. She pried Stevie from Zander and shoved her outside, locking the door. Zander started to go after her. Kacey shook her head and pinned his arms behind his back.

Stevie pounded the door, looking for a way in. At least one of her friends were at a window, so she couldn't break it, and all the doors were locked because it was a weekend. She admitted defeat and slid down the wall, head in her hands.

Ten minutes later, Kacey unlocked the door. Stevie raced for Zander and buried her head in his neck. Sobs wracked her body. Her soaking wet figure was shaking and her hair was plastered to her face. Zander quietly led them over to the couch, where Stevie curled up on Zander's lap.

"omigoodness Stevie, why are you being so dramatic about this?"

"Because there IS a reason she is scared of thunderstorms; she just won't tell you." Zander explained, rubbing small circles on Stevie's back in attempt to calm her.

"Oh my gosh Stevie, I'm so sorry!" Kacey said racing over towards the couch. Stevie got off the couch and backed away from Kacey, who watched sadly. "Now my best friend is scared of me! Can you believe that?"

Zander nodded. "You know her secret, don't you?" Kacey asked. Zander nodded again. "I can't believe this! How come she told you, but not me?!"

"Because he noticed." Stevie's small voice came from the other side of the room.

"Noticed what? What are you talking about? Why can't you just tell me?" Kacey cried, not wanting to be out of the gossip circle. Stevie shook her head, and Zander did the same.

Kacey ran across the room toward Stevie. She easily picked her up and put her back out into the rain. This time, she let Zander follow her out before locking the door. The two sat up against the brick building, rain soaking them to the bone.

They sat there until the rain passed, and the next day had come. Monday.


	2. Chapter 2 Story off Hiatus!

HI! I'm back ! :D

...With a really short chapter. Sorry D:

chapter 2

"Did you guys stay here all night? Kacey asked walking up to Zander and Stevie, cocking a hand on her hip.  
"Um, yeah. We fell asleep," Stevie muttered tiredly.  
"Aww look at you two. Don't you go try and tell me you two aren't meant for each other." Kacey said. Stevie was curled up at Zander's side, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"We're not in love!" Stevie exclaimed for what felt like the millionth time. She stood up and stared Kacey in the eye. "And don't you go spreading rumors!" Stevie stormed into the bandroom, where Kevin and Nelson were already sucked into their video games.  
"What she said," Zander said awkwardly before calmly following Stevie. Kacey strutted in after both of them.  
"Well dropping THAT subject, Stevie tell us," Kacey said, slowly striding over to her friend. "Why exactly are you afriad of lightning?"  
"I-I-I'm not afriad of lightning. Kacey, you can't be serious!" She said, her voice wavering a little. She ran out of the bandroom before Kacey could even put in a word.  
"Zander, do you have any information for us?"  
Zander blushed a little. "Nope, why on earth would you think that?! Kacey, is everything all right? Are you sick?" He felt her forehead. "You feel fine. Did you get enough sleep?"  
Kacey pushed Zander's hand away. "I'm FINE," she said. "And you two...you and Stevie...You guys've been acting really weird since yesterday. And I'm gonna find out what's up." She narrowed her eyes. "I'm watching you," She strolled casually out the door.  
"Did we miss anything?" Kevin asked as he looked up from Furious Pigeons for the first time.  
"Kacey's determined to figure out what's up with Stevie. The whole lightning fiasco last night. Don't you DARE say a word," Zander threatened, and walked out the door, oblivious to the fact Kacey was hiding behind the door.  
"So, boys, I hear you know Stevie's little secret." She said, casually walking out of her hiding spot, trying to intimidate the boys by staring at them right in the eyes.  
"W-w-we don't know nothin'," nelson stuttered, "Zander was kidding."  
"Haha you so funny Z!" Kevin screamed wierdly into the hallway.  
"Why won't you guess just tell me?!" Kacey exclaimed angrily. But Kevin and Nelson were already back to playing their mindless game. "AGH!" Kacey cried, and stomped her foot. But she didn't push the subject anymore, knowing she wouldn't get a straight answer from anyone.

Stevie seemed a little off the next few days. She seemed to not be getting enough sleep, she wasn't eating a lot, and she missed a lot of her notes during band practice. She also dodged every question that Kacey threw at her.

"Stevie, I need answers. Now. You've been wacko all week. Ever since you were in that lightning storm. EVEN KEVIN AND NELSON KNOW!? Why can't you tell me?"  
"You'll laugh and start rumors." Stevie muttered quietly.  
"Stevie, I'm your best friend, and I ditched the Perfs like for-evah ago! Don't you trust me?" Stevie shook her head and nodded all in one movement.  
"Kinda sorta...maybe?"  
"Just tell her, Steves," Zander said, nudging Stevie's arm.  
"Fine," Stevie muttered angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 (btw they are like 17 in this story. Or so.)

"Well, I'm scared of lightning because..." Stevie started, a faraway look in her eyes. "I don't like bananas. Bananas are yellow, and so is lightning."  
Kacey laughed. "Seriously. That story wouldn't even fool Grace."  
"I take offense to that!" Nelson cried, "I do not simply like dumb girls. Grace can be smart. Now Stevie, explain to Kacey, or I will - and you know what I'll in there. That's right!" He exclaimed high-fiving Kevin, "Ninjas!"  
Stevie took a deep breath. It was serious now. It was hard enough telling Zander her secret, now she had to tell a SECOND person.  
"It was...2 years ago," Stevie said, her voice barely a whisper. Kacey scooted closer to her so that she could actually hear her friend. "My brother was practicing to get his license. My dad was with him giving him extra practice hours." She wiped a few tears from her eyes.  
"It started raining in the middle of the practice. Then came the thunder and lightning. My brother, trying to be the super safe driver he was, was driving fairly slowly - since the asphalt was getting really wet really fast and it was dusk, so it was hard to see." Kacey gasped, sensing something would go terribly wrong in the story very soon.  
"Another car was coming, didn't see my brother's car...and-" Stevie stopped talking, the memory too painful to continue.  
Kevin picked up for her, "Long story short: the cars crashed. Stevie's dad was okay, apart from some bruises. Her brother fared a little worse. From the elbow done, he doesn't have anything." Kevin looked back at Stevie, who was struggling to control herself.  
Kacey stared at Stevie, her mouth a little 'o'. She shut her mouth suddenly. "Then how come Kevin and Nelson know? And what exactly did Zander notice, why'd you tell him?"  
"First off, Kevin and I were there when Stevie got the news. We were rehearsing and Zander had a date. I have no idea where you were, Kacey..." Nelson said, trailing off as he tried to remember the insignificant detail.  
"And I noticed the fact that she was always slightly on edge whenever there were storms." Zander added on.  
"Oh my gosh, Steves that's awful!" Kacey said, reaching to hug her friend who was silently sobbing - furious tears raining down her cheeks.

- 2ish weeks later -  
"Omigoodness guys! Did you hear - there's a new kid coming in our grade! He's supposedly really cute. Like seriously cute." Kacey said excitedly at the lunch table. The others nodded. They didn't seem to find it as important.  
"Hey, is there an empty seat her?" A husky voice said from behind Stevie. She whipped her head around. It was the new kid. Stevie nodded, and he squished between Stevie and Zander.  
Kacey took a good look at the boy when he wasn't looking. He had brown hair that was gelled up a little. He had kind brown eyes. His lips curled into an adorable smile as Stevie told him a joke. To top it off, he had an attractive blue long sleeve shirt on, and dark denim jeans. Kacey smiled. He was adorable, plus a good sense of smile. Boyfriend material!  
"Hello, Stephen." Molly said, walking up to Gravity 5's lunch table. "Why don't you come sit with me at my table?" She asked sweetly. "After all, you don't wanna hang with losers do you?"  
Stephen shook his head. "I'm not a loser! Oh, you meant these guys. They're not really losers, but I'll sit with you anyways." He smiled at Stevie as he walked over to the Perf's table.  
"OOh, Zander you jealous of Stephen, stealing your girl?" Kacey asked, winking.  
"Stevie and I aren't a couple. And Stephen doesn't like her in that way." Zander said absent mindedly. Both him, Stevie, Kevin, and Nelson all had their eyes trained on him as he went to sit with Molly. He shook his hand out to Grace. She took his hand and Grace giggled.  
Then his arm fell off.  
Grace held a very realistic looking forearm in her hand. From the elbow down, Stephen had a limp sleeve. Grace screeched, and Molly staggered back, astonished. Meanwhile everyone, besides Kacey, was giggling in hysterics.  
Stephen then took his lower arm back and walked back over to Gravity 5's table. "You're right, Steves, that was funny!" He exclaimed as he sat down again. He high fived her.  
Kacey put the puzzle pieces togethher. "You're Stevie's brother."  
"Twins," Stevie said, laying an arm around Stephen's shoulders.  
"That was so nawt funny!" Molly exclaimed as she stalked over towards Stephen.  
"Actually, it kinda was." Stephen said while putting on his fake arm again.  
"And how could you actually LIKE this loser band!? How could you DO this to me? I thought you liked me!" Molly screeched, totally disregarding the fact that Stephen said anything.  
"Classic trick, Molly. I've pulled it on Kevin AND Nelson...and Zander, but he didn't freak out. He saw the resemblance." Stephen narrowed his eyes at Zander in a mock threatening way.  
"You mean, you two KNOW each other?" Molly asked, pointing from Stevie to Stephen.  
Stevie nodded. "We're twins," She explained for the second time that day. Molly's mouth formed a little 'o'.  
"You mean to tell me there are TWO OF YOU!?" Molly held her chest, "I think I'm gonna die." With that, she stalked away to rejoin her Perf-y friends.  
"Wait," Kacey said after Molly was out of earshot, "This brother you were telling me about is your twin!? Stevie, how many secrets do you have from me?"  
"Those were the only two major ones." Stevie said, thinking hard.  
"Well there is the one about the pizza monkey sock." Stephen said, switching into his and Stevie's childhood code.  
Stevie nodded. "Yeah but no one at this table knows that, so it doesn't count. Plus, it's not THAT significant."  
"Tell us, Stevie - what the heck is a pizza monkey sock?" Kevin asked, trying to sound intimidating, but failing epically.  
Stevie rolled her eyes. "It's nothing guys. Seriously. Just trust me...us...on this one. Please." The band nodded. "Besides, you can't know EVERYTHING about me. That'd be no fun! I need to have a little mystery about myself."  
Stevie smiled in a way that only Stevie could smile.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

This chapter will be a flashback to when Stevie gets the news with Kevin and Nelson those couple o' years ago... :) next chapter will probably be a continuation!  
"GUYS!" Stevie exclaimed loudly.  
"Hmm?" Nelson asked, not even looking up from his game.  
"Stop playing. We're not waiting for Kacey and Zander - they'll either be really late or ...not here. So you're not playing your stupid bird game and let's write us a song!"  
"Um, Stevie. I think you're forgetting that Nelson and I don't write songs. That's you and Zander and Kacey..." Kevin said exasperated.  
Stevie groaned and stomped her foot. "Well than lets rehearse and I'll do Kacey's part as well as mine and we'll just - I dunno skip Zander's part! Or the lightning will fill in for him - it's noisy enough! Now get off your lazy butts and lets rehearse."  
Two frusterated sighs met Stevie's statement. However, the two boys turned off their game consoles and stood at their instruments.  
"A five, six, seven, eight!" Stevie called out. She started playing one song. Kevin played another. And Nelson played random notes. "Sorry guys! We're doing Only You Can Be You. Start with something easy to warm us up." The boys nodded.  
They started again, all playing the same song. In the middle of their third song, Stevie's phone rang.  
"Sorry guys!" She said for the second time that day. She started rummaging through her purse to find her phone. "Hmm, that's funny. I don't recognize this number.  
"Hello?" She said into the phone, simotaneously taking off her bass. She casually sat down on the couch. She listened intently for a moment.  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" She shreiked into the phone, standing up in pure rage. Then she looked like a balloon that was just deflated. "No, no this can't be happening. NO!" She dropped her phone and ran into the other room, not wanting Kevin or Nelson to see her cry.  
"Stevie, what's wrong?" Kevin called after her. Silence met his answer.  
"Um, Kevin...I think something's wrong with Stevie. Let me try and figure out who called her." Nelson said, bending down to pick up Stevie's dropped phone. "Oh, it's just the local police department!" He said cheerily, reading her call history. "Uh oh, it's the police department," He said, changing his tone to concerned.  
"Stevie!" Kevin called, trying to search her house to find where the girl may have hidden. He dashed up the stairs to Stevie's room, where an angry white door decorated with pictures met him. He knocked hesitantly as Nelson caught up with him.  
"Go away," A quiet voice called, cracking with every syllable.  
"Stevie, it's just us. Kevin - Nelson. You remember us right? You don't have amnesia do you? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Nelson cried, banging her door.  
She finally opened the door. Mascara stained tears rained down her bright red cheeks.  
Kevin embraced her in a hug. "I'm no Zander, but I'm still here for ya!" Nelson joined their semi-awkward hug, and Stevie felt very comforted by her friends.  
"Can you at least tell us what happened?" Nelson asked quietly, not wanting Stevie to bolt again.  
"My brother," She began shakily.  
"Stephen?" Stevie noddded.  
"He was in a car accident. He lost the lower half of his arm...It was the storm. Nobody could see." She drew in a shaky breath.  
Then the door opened. Stevie's older brother, Damien, sauntered in. "Hey Steve!" He called to Stevie - using a male version of her name. But then, seeing her tears...and was she being comforted by Kevin and Nelson!?  
He decided to play it off as a joke. "Steve - you have boys just throwing themselves at you! I never imagined you were so attractive. I bet you get the genes from me."  
Stevie wriggled out of the group hug. "Stephen was in a car crash. He doesn't have the lower half of his arm. Dad was in the crash too, but he's pretty ok."  
Damien's expression went from a smile to a shocked frown. He dashed up the stairs and enveloped Stevie in a hug. "At least he'll be okay. It's not like he lost a head or something." He said, trying to lighten the mood.  
"We're gonna...go." Nelson said, geustering to the door. He and Kevin quickly realized they had no part in the family drama.  
"And if you ever tell ANYONE you've seen me crying, I will personally murder you. It will be a slow and painful death." Stevie threatened as they walked out the door. They nodded slowly.

EEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDD DDDDDDD OF FLASHBACK & CHAPPIE

tell me how you liked in and please give me any suggestions :)  
thanks for all the epic reviews.


End file.
